warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dassenpels/ Het Begin Van De Clan/ Clans
Het gaat over mijn katten en katten bij mij in de straat. De namen van in het echt staan er ook sommige zijn raar omdat ik 5 was. In het begin zijn ze allemaal zwerfkatten. thumb|375px Personagelijst Nachtclan Leider Pluisster- langharige donkergrijze kater (Bitel). Commandant Nachtsprankel-Zwarte poes met wit op haar borst (De Mamie) ze is de moeder van Bitel en Vlekje. Medicijnkat Vlekvacht- Zwart witte kater ( Vlekje) Krijgers Pluimstaart- Grijs zwarte kater met een lange grote pluizige staart(Pluimstaart). Hagelpels- Is een zwart witte kater. Met een geklitte vacht. Hij is oud.( Vuilaart) Moederkatten Lapjesbes- is een mooie lapjespoes(Lapje). Bruinmist- is een bruingrijze poes (Phoebe). Hagelclan Leider Leliester Commandant Eenvlam Medicijnkat Duifbont Krijgers Sintelbont Lappenroos Dauwvoet Nevelstorm Jenevertak Spechtmist + Leerlingen Lijsterpoot Klitpoot Sneeuwpoot Moederkatten Brokkelbont Duifpels Echovlam Oudsten Eikstam Havikvis Lindewolk Hemelclan Leider Beekster Commandant Vedertak Medicijnkat Varenbes Krijgers Vinkstaart Moerasvlek Moedigsprong Scheurstap Leerlingen Sintelpoot Klitpoot Rafelpoot Moederkat Muisijzel Oudsten Renstaart Reigervlek Stormclan Leider Roestster Commandant Lichtoor Medicijnkat Libellevleugel Krijgers Leeuwenlinde Lijstertulp Tulpkei Slangenrots Klimopslang Leerlingen Pluimpoot Pluispoot Plonspoot Moederkat Sprongvlek Oudsten Springplons Vissevacht Oude Nachtclan Leider Springster Commandant Nachtsprankel Medicijnkat Bloesemvacht Krijgers Buizerdbries Vinkbries Vleugelstroom Stormceder Leerlingen Merelpoot Lynxpoot Duisterpoot Moederkatten Madeliefbeek Marterstroom Oudsten Salamanderpels Vlindersprankel Hoofdstuk 1 Pluimstaart zat zich te wassen toen een mooie lapjespoes van onder de haag kwam gekropen. Hoi Lapjesbes. Hoi Pluimstaart! Hoe gaat het? Goed en met jou? Ook goed. Waar is de rest? Bruinmist is met Pluisvacht gaan jagen. Oké. Gaan we ook? Misschien vinden we iets bij die rare grijze harde bakken van de geengeklauwden. Oké. Pluimstaart en Lapjesbes gingen op pad. Toen ze klaar waren met jagen keerden ze terug. Maar toen kwam een vreemde geur hen tegemoet zweven. Een kater en een poes, siste Pluimstaart. En plotseling kwamen er twee katten tevoorschijn. Een poes en een kater. Ze kwamen naar de zwerfkatten. Gegroet katten, wij zijn van de Hagelclan. Wij komen voor een groepje katten weer thuis te brengen. Ze zijn toen ze kitten waren samen met de moeders verdwenen. Nevelstorm! Niet zo onbeleefd! Excuseer ons. Ik ben Nevelstorm, mauwde de poes. En ik ben Jenevertak. Wij zijn Pluimstaart en Lapjesbes. De clankatten keken verbaasd naar elkaar. Met hoeveel zouden ze moeten zijn? Met zeven. De enige groep van katten buiten ons is een groep van twaalf. Met hoeveel zijn jullie? Wij zijn met zeven. Neem ons mee naar jullie kamp. De zwerfkatten begeleiden de clankatten naar hun kamp. Toen ze daar aankwamen dook Nachtsprankel weg. Hoofdstuk 2 De clankatten kwamen binnen. Wie is de leider? Vroegen ze. Pluisvacht. Wie is je moeder? Vroegen ze. Nachtsprankel. Nachtsprankel?! Ja wat is daar mis mee? Wil je haar halen? Ja hoor. Pluisvacht ging Nachtsprankel halen. Toen ze terugkwamen deed Nachtsprankel raar. Nachtsprankel, je bent het echt. Pluisvacht en de rest keken verbaast. Wat gebeurt er? Vroeg hij. Zij was vroeger lid van de Nachtclan. En ze was de commandant. Jullie zijn allemaal van de Nachtclan. Kom mee terug. Waarom. Spuugde Nachtsprankel. Om weer bedrogen en uitgemaakt te worden door Springster! Nee, hij is dood. En de clan nu ook. Hoezo? De Nachtclan bestaat niet meer. Daarom kwamen je jullie halen. Jullie zijn de enigen met Nachtclanbloed. Jullie moeten meekomen en de clan weer opbouwen! We gaan stemmen! Riep Pluisvacht. Links is blijven en rechts is gaan. Vlekvacht en Hagelpels stonden aan de kant van blijven en de rest behalve Nachtsprankel stond aan de andere kant want ze had nog niet besloten. Het is jouw keuze Nachtsprankel. Ze trippelde naar blijven maar voor ze daar was draaide ze zich om en ging naar gaan. Oké, dat lijkt me duidelijk. We gaan. Hoofdstuk 3 De katten vertrokken. De clankatten namen de leiding. Ze stopten even om te jagen. De zwerfkatten deden het anders dan de clankatten. Laten we anders morgen de vecht- en jachtgewoontes van de clans leren. Stelde Pluimstaart voor. Iedereen knikte instemmend. Het werd donker en de magere zwerfkatten rolden zich dicht tegen elkaar op. De volgende ochtend werd Lapjesbes wakker. Pluimstaart was weg! Ze stond op en tot haar opluchting zag ze hem aankomen trippelen met een muis tussen zijn kaken. Hij legde het dier voor haar neer en ze at het op. De gewoonte van de zwerfkatten was dat je voor je partner ging jagen. Lapjesbes ging op pad en ving een mus. Ze gaf hem aan Pluimstaart en hij snorde luidkeels. De clankatten stonden op en wekten de zwerfkatten. Oké. Jullie zijn met zeven en we gaan jullie in drie en in vier opsplitsen. Nevelstorm gaat met jullie jagen en ik ga met jullie vechten. Ik ga het groepje van drie nemen, mauwde Nevelstorm. Oké. Pluisvacht, Vlekvacht en Nachtsprankel, jullie gaan eerst mee met Nevelstorm. Lapjesbes, Bruinmist, Pluimstaart en Hagelpels, jullie gaan met mij mee. Ze splitsten zich op. Jenevertak deed een basisoefening voor een leerling voor aan de zwerfkatten. Hij had Lapjesbes tegen Bruinmist gezet en Pluimstaart tegen Hagelpels. Ze deden de oefening na en Bruinmist won van Lapjesbes en Hagelpels van Pluimstaart. Bij een iets moeilijkere oefening wonnen Lapjesbes en Pluimstaart. Na een tijdje hadden ze het goed onder de knie en toen was het tijd voor de wissel. Nachtsprankel had goed gejaagd. Maar zij kent de techniek al. Hoofdstuk 4 Lapjesbes deed de oefening na en ze ving dankzij die oefening een vink en een mus. Ze was geschrokken door haar sterke achterpoten en Nevelstorm ook. Wie is je moeder? Vroeg ze. Spechtmist, antwoordde ze. Nu weet ik het! Zij is manen geleden teruggekeerd. Zij heeft Hagelclanbloed en jouw vader Buizerdbries heeft Nachtclanbloed. Ze zijn allebei al overleden maar dat verklaart je goede achterpoten en je dikke vacht. De Hagelclan heeft sterke achterpoten en de Nachtclan had een dikke vacht vanwege de sterke wind die door hun territorium waait. Lapjesbes was geschokt. Ze schrok van Pluimstaart die op een takje trapte en zo zijn prooi wegjoeg. Nevelstorm liet ze eerst een beetje eten. Ze zag het delen en mauwde: delen doen we soms in de clan maar daar is er een hoop prooi. De zwerfkatten keken elkaar aan. Toen ze klaar waren kwamen de twee groepen bij elkaar en Nevelstorm ging bij Jenevertak en Lapjesbes zag nog net dat ze met haar staart lichtjes naar haar zwaaide. Ze wist dat ze het over het feit had dat ze halfclan is. Ze rustten nog even uit en daarna vertrokken ze weer. Toen ze over een heuvel klauterden viel Hagelpels over een los steentje maar Jenevertak kon hem nog pakken bij zijn nekvel. Jenevertak en Nevelstorm raakten elkaars neus aan en trippelden daarna verder in de richting van hun huis. Hoofdstuk 5 De nacht begon te vallen en het was bijna volle maan. De katten waren allemaal aan het slapen. Lapjesbes keek omhoog naar de sterren en dacht dat er twee helderder schenen dan de rest. Ze ging weer gaan slapen. Ze was op een rare plek. Ze stond recht en besefte dat ze droomde. Ze zag twee katten door de mist naar haar toe komen trippelen. Toen ze bij haar waren mauwde de kleinste: Gegroet Lapjesbes, we hebben uitgekeken naar dit moment. Ik ben je moeder Spechtmist en dit is je vader Buizerdbries. Maar jullie zijn dood! Ja lieverd maar we zijn nu lid van de Sterrenclan. We zullen je helpen in moeilijke tijden. Plotseling kwam er een derde kat naar de anderen. Lapjesbes herkende haar meteen. Het was haar pleegmoeder Schanuleke! Schanuleke!!! Ja Lapjesbes. Wat doe jij hier? Jij bent toch een poesiepoes? Ja dat was ik maar eerst was ik een clankat van de Hagelclan en de zus van je moeder. Mijn zus wou niet dat haar kittens waaronder jij opgroeiden in de clan omdat als jullie bleven er onheil ging kamen. Ik stelde me kandidaat voor jullie pleegmoeder te zij maar ik had geen melk. Dus je zus kwam mee en we gingen bedelen bij een geengeklauwde en die nam ons in huis. Je moeder en je vader bleven totdat jullie geen melk meer nodig hadden. Ik ben nooit teruggekeerd naar de clans. Maar waarom hoor je dan bij de Sterrenclan? Omdat ik nog altijd het hart heb van een krijger. Vergeet niet wij steunen je altijd. En toen waren ze verdwenen. Lapjesbes werd wakker en keek naar de hemel. Ze zag nu geen twee maar drie sterren die helderder schenen. Hoofdstuk 6 Pluimstaart voelde leegte naast zich en hij keek op. Hij zag Lapjesbes naar de hemel kijken. Wat doe je? Ik heb mijn echte moeder en vader gezien. Ik ben halfclan. Wat! Dat kan niet! Jawel, zei een stem. Het was Nachtsprankel. Ik weet het nog. Buizerdbries en Spechtmist. Jij bent hun dochter. Schanuleke was ook een clankat van de Hagelclan. Je moeder was Hagelclan en je vader Nachtclan. Daardoor heb je een dikke vacht en goede achterpoten. Ze zijn nu bij de Sterrenclan. Je was naar de Zilverpels aan het kijken hé. Zilverpels? De hemel. Ow. Pluimstaart keek verward en bezorgd naar Lapjesbes. Maar Lapjesbes, ga je dan niet naar de Hagelclan moeten gaan. Nee want de Nachtclan is uitgeroeid en ze is ook half Nachtclan. De katten gingen weer slapen maar Lapjesbes kon de slaap niet vatten. Hoofdstuk 7 De katten begonnen al gauw aan hun reis en Pluimstaart was het aan Pluisvacht te vertellen over haar halfclan afkomst. Pluisvacht wenkte haar en Lapjesbes verwachtte half dat ze zou weggestuurd worden en half dat ze haar zouden achterlaten. Maar tot haar verbazing was Pluisvacht dolgelukkig. Jij bent de sleutel tot een overwinning! Hoezo? Jij kan goed springen dus dat is een voordeel en je hebt een hele dikke vacht dus als iemand je wil bijten moet hij eerst door je vacht heen dringen en je zal goed tegen bladkaal kunnen en goed kunnen jagen. Pluisvacht wenkte Nevelstorm. Hoeveel clans wonen daar? Wij grenzen aan jullie. En aan de andere kant van jullie grenst de Hemelclan en aan de overkant de Stormclan. En wat zijn hun goede punten en hun zwakke punten? De Stormclan is snel maar is niet goed in jagen op bosdieren en vechten. De Hemelclan is goed in jagen maar niet goed in klimmen en rennen. De Hagelclan is goed in springen en klimmen maar wij kunnen niet zo snel lopen. En jullie kunnen goed tegen de kou omdat het daar vaak waait, jullie vijand moet eerst jullie vacht kunnen wegklauwen voor hij kan toeslaan, jullie hebben allemaal een dikke vacht maar jullie twee het meest, zei Nevelstorm tegen Pluisvacht en Lapjesbes. Hoofdstuk 8 De katten stapten door en toen ze een heuvel beklommen konden ze de volle maan goed zien. Ze roken dat er massaal veel katten waren. Het is vanavond Grote Vergadering bij de openplek. Waar is ons territorium? Daar dat linkse daar met die sparren, Loof- en eikenbomen. Jullie hebben veel openplekken en een rivier met een oversteekplaats van stenen. Wij wonen daar met die Loofbomen en die grote poel en daar woont de Stormclan, met die heidevelden en dat kleine beekje. En daar dan de Hemelclan , zei hebben een heel dicht bos en krijgen weinig zon. Kom, we gaan naar de vergadering. Vergadering? Dat is altijd bij volle maan. Dan komen alle vier de clans samen. Oké. Nevelstorm en Jenevertak raceten de helling af. De zwerfkatten konden hen moeiteloos bij houden behalve Bruinmist omdat ze bijna moest bevallen. Ze kwamen bij het einde van de helling. Ze stapten door het struikgewas. Hoofdstuk 9 Leliester was aan het spreken toen plotseling geritsel uit de haag klonk. Er kwamen katten tevoorschijn. De Hagelclankatten begroeten hun clangenoten maar stopten toen de zwerfkatten binnen kwamen. Een kat riep: Indringers! How how how! Riep Leliester. Kennen jullie die zwarte poes niet meer? Niemand zei iets. Het is Nachtsprankel! De clankatten ontspanden zich weer. Zij zijn nu de Nachtclan. Ze begonnen te fluisteren en de katten wezen allemaal naar Lapjesbes. Leliester zag het en vroeg: Wie ben jij? Ik ben Lapjesbes. Ik ben halfclan. Nu werd het gefluister nog erger en Beekster vroeg: Wie waren je ouders? Spechtmist en Buizerdbries. Leeft Bruinstreep nog? Nevelstorm fluisterde: Ze bedoelen Schanuleke. Nee. De Clans riepen: Nachtclan! Nachtclan! De vergadering is afgelopen. Jenevertak eb Nevelstorm, jullie begeleiden hen naar hun kamp, mauwde Leliester. De katten knikten en gingen op pad. Ze passeerden een grens. De Hagelclan grens met de Nachtclan. Pluisvacht bracht snel een klauwspoor aan. Nachtsprankel, jij zal het hun wel leren zeker? Ja hoor. Ze trippelden verder. Ze kwamen bij een openplek omringd met Braam- en Doornstruiken en ook een paar varens en door de bomen kon de maan daar niet schijnen. Het kamp! Pluisvacht klauwde zich een weg naar binnen. De rest volgde en hun mond viel open van verbazing. Een groot kamp maar een super vuil kamp. En waar moeten we slapen? Het is hier zo vuil! En welk hol is van mij? Nachtsprankel verhief haar stem en riep: Die kleine grot is het best als medicijnhol, daar die rots met een opening in is het hol van de leider, daar met die doorn-en braamstruiken zou het krijgershol kunnen worden, met die varens en die scherpe doornen en braamtakken kunnen de kraamkamer worden, die boomstam, daarachter is er een openplek met doornstruiken en varens omringd en dan daar die kuil de hoop verse prooi en misschien daar met die kamperfoeliestruik en die loofboom het oudstenhol. Hoofdstuk 10 Ze was het vroeger ook alleen was er geen oudstenhol, zij sliepen toen bij de moederkatten. Maar daar die loofboom en die struik gaat het nu wel lukken! We kunnen nog even blijven voor te helpen, zei Jenevertak. Oké, aan de slag. We zijn met negen. Er zijn zes holen en dan nog de openplek en de ingang en de barrière. Nevelstorm, jij doet het leerlingenhol, Jenevertak, jij doet het oudstenhol, Lapjesbes, jij doet de kraamkamer, Hagelpels, jij doet het krijgershol, Pluimstaart, jij doet het leidershol, Vlekvacht, jij doet het medicijnhol, Nachtsprankel, jij doet de openplek, Bruinmist, jij doet de ingang, en ik doe de barrière! Riep Pluisvacht. De katten begonnen aan hun klusje. Lapjesbes ging naar de plek van de kraamkamer. Ze klauwde een ingang en verwijderde sommige takken en bracht ze naar Pluisvacht voor de barrière. Daarna ging ze naar binnen en trok verschillende soorten takken uit en bracht ze weer naar Pluisvacht. De kraamkamer was klaar. Ze keek naar Bruinmist en ze zag dat ze het zwaar kreeg met haar kittens. Ze ging naar haar toe en vroeg: Moet ik het overnemen dan kan jij naar de kraamkamer gaan? Bruinmist keek haar beste vriendin blij aan. Bedankt. Lapjesbes begon aan de ingang te werken. Hoofdstuk 11 Ze was eindelijk klaar met de ingang maar ze had een doorn in haar poot. Vlekvacht bracht net takken naar Pluisvacht en hij zag het. Gaat het? Vroeg hij bezorgd. Ja hoor. Hij ging weg en kwam terug met een plant tussen zijn kaken. Hij legde het neer en zei: Bijt even op je tanden en geef je poot. Ze deed wat hij zij en hij trok de doorn eruit. Nachtsprankel zei wat ik moest doen. En wat is die bloem? Dat is Ijsklauw. Dat moet je op een snijwond of op zo een wond doen voor minder pijn te hebben. Hij kauwde het tot pulp en smeerde het op de wond. Wacht hier. Hij kwam terug met nog een andere plant, het waren bessen. Deze waren roos. Wat is dat? Roosbes, zodat je geen ontsteking krijgt. Het deed deugt. Jij moet wel eventjes rusten. Maar... Nee, geen maar. Rusten! Ze hinkte naar de kraamkamer omdat haar poot nog steeds pijn deed. Ze liet zich naast Bruinmist neerploffen. Ze keek op. Een doorn? Ja, je kent me toch. Wat moeten we nog allemaal doen? Vroeg Pluisvacht. Het krijgershol en het leerlingenhol. Waar is Lapjesbes eigenlijk? Vroeg Pluimstaart bezorgd. Ze is in de kraamkamer omdat ze een doorn in haar poot had. Oef! Hoofdstuk 12 Het kamp was nu volledig klaar. De Hagelclankatten waren blijven overnachten. Lapjesbes was in slaap gevallen in de kraamkamer. Ze voelde Bruinmist rillen en ze sprong op. Ze was aan het bevallen! Ze stormde de kraamkamer uit en riep Nachtsprankel, Pluisvacht en Vlekvacht. Ze stormden alle vier terug de kraamkamer in. Pluisvacht knielde bij haar neer en Vlekvacht ging een paar kruiden halen. Bruinmist was aan het bevallen. Vlekvacht kwam terug en op die tijd waren ze alle vijf geboren. Pluisvacht en Bruinmist begonnen ze te likken. Bruinmist at de kruiden op. Wat was het? Vroeg ze. Witstroom, voor genoeg melk te kunnen geven, Kernkruid, voor je energie en Sprankelbloem voor het bloeden te stoppen. Jenevertak en Nevelstroom kwamen kijken naar de kittens en ze vroegen: Hoe ga je ze heten? Dit bruine poesje noemen we Valkkit, het pluizige poesje Marterkit, het pluizige bruin-wit poesje Vlinderkit, het roste poesje Lynxkit en het zwarte katertje Duisterkit. Mooie namen! Het zullen onze eerste leerlingen zijn. Pluimstaart en Hagelpels jullie gaan op patrouille langs de grenzen. A ja, zei Nevelstorm, geen enkele clan mag jullie aanvallen tot over 3 manen. Vaarwel nieuwe Nachtclan. Vaarwel, we zullen jullie eeuwig dankbaar zijn. Hoofdstuk 13 Oké, we gaan nu beslissen wie de leider van de Nachtclan word. Jij natuurlijk! Riep Nachtsprankel uit. Oké dan, dan ga ik morgen naar de Sterrenpoel. Lapjesbes! Ja Pluisvacht. Vlekvacht moet met je spreken. Lapjesbes ging naar het hol van Vlekvacht. Lapjesbes, ik kom meteen ter zake. Je verwacht kittens van Pluimstaart. Ik wou het niet algemeen zeggen voor als je het hem nog niet wou vertellen. Maar je moet voor vanavond nog naar de kraamkamer. Oké, zal ik doen. Ze wenkte Pluimstaart. Ik heb nieuws. Hij keek bezorgd. Het is niets erg, zei ze. Oef! Je wordt binnenkort vader! Pluimstaarts mond viel open van verbazing. Ik moet vanavond naar de kraamkamer gaan. Pluimstaart likte haar van haar oren tot aan het puntje van haar staart. Hoe oud zijn de kittens van Bruinmist eigenlijk al? Bijna een maan oud. Hoofdstuk 14 Het was bijna anvond. Lapjesbes kwam terug met vijf muizen en legde ze op de hoop. Pluimstaart kwam aantrippelen. Hij likte haar tussen haar oren en pakte toen een muis. Ze pakte ook een muis en ging naar de kraamkamer. Bruinmist zat een vink van kant te maken. Lekker? Ja hoor , mompelde Bruinmist. Het is vanavond Grote Vergadering. Lapjesbes knikte. Ze zijn zo mooi. Ja maar het zullen kapoenen worden. Ze snorde. Lynxkit begon luid te piepen en Bruinmist duwde haar terug naar haar buik. Zij gaat nog veel kattenkwaad uithalen. Pluisvacht riep Nachtsprankel, Vlekvacht en Pluimstaart. Hagelpels, jij blijft hier op het kamp te bewaken. Oké Pluisvacht. Ze vertrokken naar de grote vergadering. Bruinmist en Lapjesbes praatten nog even en gingen daarna slapen. Hoofdstuk 15 Het was ochtend. Duisterkit en zijn zusjes zijn al zes manen. Pluisster kwam de kraamkamer binnen om eens te komen kijken bij zijn kittens en bij zijn partner. Pluimstaart was ook in de kraamkamer blijven slapen. Het was niet voor niets geweest. Lapjesbes moest nu bevallen! Vlekvacht was er al met de planten. Ze had vijf kittens. Rooskit, Ijskit, Bliksemkit, Distelkit en Doornkit. Ze lagen warm en knus bij haar buik. Valkkit wil altijd spelen met de kittens. Pluimstaart keek trots naar zijn kittens. Ik heb de meisjes Roos-en Ijskit genoemd omdat dat de eerste kruiden waren die ik tegenkwam. En Doornkit omdat ik een doorn had. En Bliksemkit omdat er een bliksemschicht op zijn rug staat. Bruinmist keek blij naar de kittens van Lapjesbes. Volgende Dassenpels/ Het clanleven is hard/Clans Categorie:Dassenpels Boeken Categorie:Dassenpels